fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Robot w średnim wieku/scenariusz
Fretka chce za wszelką cenę wygrać zawody ojców i córek. Fineasz i Ferb organizują doping, aby jej w tym pomóc. Tymczasem Lawrence trafia przypadkowo do kryjówki Pepe. Wpada w maszynę do usuwania pamięci. Pepe ma za zadanie zastąpić go na zawodach ojców i córek, sterując jego robo-kopią. Dundersztyc chce zniszczyć fabrykę pieluch dla dorosłych. Robot w średnim wieku (W ogródku Fretka z tatą trenuje biegi w workach przed zawodami ojców i córek.) Fretka: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. No dawaj tata, śpiewaj! Lawrence: Tyle, że ja nie pamiętam tych słów! Fineasz: Co by tu zrobić? Co by..? Fretka: (Biegnie ze szklanką na brzuchu.) Suń się, nie przeszkadzaj! (Biegnie z jajkami na łyżce.) Dobra, teraz spokojnie! (Potyka się o Pepe.) Aaaa! Ile razy wam mówiła, żebyście gdzieś chowali Pepego, jak biegam z jajkami? Fineasz: Eh.. ani razu. Fretka: Bo myślałam, że to oczywiste. (Fretka otrzepuje się z jajek i robi pompki.) Fineasz: A ty co właściwie robisz? Fretka: Jak to co, trenuję przed zawodami ojców i córek. W tym roku dla odmiany mam zamiar wygrać. Tata, wracaj tu, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! Lawrence: (Z domu w pokoju z trofeami.) Zaraz tam będę słonko, tylko zrobię miejsce na kolejny puchar, który dziś zdobędziemy. (Fretka podchodzi do okna.) Fretka: Jak ja nie cierpię tego dziadostwa. Ostatnie miejsce, próbujcie dalej. Lawrence: Przestań już, ten jest w porządku. (Patrzy na puchar z literą L.) Pierwsze miejsce. Fretka: To L jak Leszcze. (Pokazuje na czole literę L.) Lawrence: Oj, to raczej przykra nagroda. Na ale Fretka, trochę optymizmu. W tym roku możemy zdobyć o takie trofeum. (Pokazuje literę W na czole.) Zobacz, tada! Fretka: Trzecie miejsce? Lawrence: Nie, wygranie, bo to jest W. Linda: (Podchodzi do nich.) Jak tak moi weseli sportowcy? Fretka: Uh! (Odchodzi.) Linda: Mam dziś trochę na głowie, ale chyba na same zawody zdążę. Lawrence: Spróbuj być na czas, proszę. Fretce przydałby się dobry doping. Fineasz: (Podsłuchuje rozmowę.) (Do Ferba) Słyszałeś to Ferb? Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez przejście w domie, ale nie zamyka za sobą włazu.) Lawrence: (Niosąc beczkę, zauważa przejście.) A to dziwna sprawa. Halo, jest tam kto? (Wpada do bazy.) Aaaaaa! O-ow! Major Monogram: (Do Pepe) Agent P. Lawrence: Ho!(Chowa się za odrzutowcem.) Major Monogram: Dundersztyc ostatnio intensywnie bada ponadnormalne własności kleju, to chyba ?.... Lawrence: A to ciekawostka, jegomość w kapeluszu, wygląda nadzwyczaj znajomo. Major Monogram: ...Powodzenia Agencie P! Lawrence: (Zauważa Pepe.) Ho, Pepe?! (Pepe rusza na misję, a Lawrence p o cichu się wycofuje.) Chyba nie powinienem był tego zobaczyć. (Potyka się o kabel.) Aaaa! Co to? (Wpada do maszyny kasującej pamięć.) Au! I! Narrator: Rozpoczęto sekwencję czyszczenia pamięci. Skasowano 5%. (Izabela idzie do Fineasza i Ferba, który nadmuchują sterowiec.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, cześć Ferb. Fineasz: (Skacze z bratem na ogromnych pompkach.) Cześć Izabela! Chodź do nas! Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Próbujemy wygenerować 40 tysięcy atmosfer. Izabela: A po co? Fineasz: Zaraz zobaczysz. Na razie tylko dmuchamy. Izabela: Mogę wam jakoś pomóc? Fineasz: Potrzebne nam pompony, maszyna do dymu i sprężysta lina! Izabela: Załatwione. (Carl wchodzi do bazy i zamiata podłogę.) Carl: Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, tiriti-papa. (Zauważa Lawrence'a na maszynie czyszczenia pamięci.) Narrator: Skasowano 95%. Carl: Ho! (Odłącza mężczyznę.) Panie Fletcher, wszystko w porządku?! Lawrence: (Zaczyna myśleć jak niemowlę.) Tata? Carl: O-Ow. (Podchodzi do Majora, który przymierza wąsy.) Panie Majorze, mamy, że tak powiem, problem. Pa Fletcher sobie wykasował pamięć. Major Monogram: A niech to dunder świśnie! Carl, to cios w posadę naszej organizacji. Dawaj go do bazy głównej, przywrócimy mu pamięć. (Wstawka Carla) Carl! (W bazie głównej) Lawrence: (Jest trzymany przez Carl.) Tata... Major Monogram: No nie, rodzina nie może go tak zobaczyć. Ma umysł niemowlaka. Musimy mu przywrócić pamięć jeszcze przed tymi zawodami. Carl: Ale to nam zamie ponad 3 godzimy. Lawrence: Hehehe, tata! Major Monogram: Szybciej, bo jeszcze trzeba go będzie przewinąć. Carl: Majorze... Lawrence: Tata, tata, tata, tata, tata....(Carl kładzie Lawrence'a na podłodze.) Carl: Przestaniesz wreszcie, ja tutaj próbuję porozmawiać z Majorem? (Lawrence zaczyna płakać, ale Carl ucisza go smoczkiem.) Chciałem powiedzieć Majorze, że chyba mam rozwiązanie. (Otwiera właz, za którym są roboty rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Przewidziałem taką sytuację i skonstruowałem robotyczne repliki członków rodziny Fletcherów. Agent P mógłby sterować robotem-ojcem do czasu, aż prawdziwy pan Fletcher odzyska pamięć i wróci do gry. Major Monogram: Cze-czekaj, znaczy, że przewidziałeś tego typu sytuację, jak ta, zgadza się? Carl: Tak. (Cisza) Major Monogram: Wow, zaczynam się ciebie bać. Carl: Wiem, nie dziwię się. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dunderszytca! (Dundersztyc jest w stroju pilota.) Dundersztyc: Widzisz, ja już tak mam, że wszystko muszę robić na przekór. Właśnie miałem bardzo podły zamiar wylać całą butelkę Jelku na miejscową fabrykę pieluch dla dorosłych. Co to jest Jelk, pewnie spytasz? Jelk to klej na odwrót. Parę kropelek i wszystko się rozpada. Widzisz? Teraz ob... Major Monogram: (Przez nadgarstkowy komunikator) Agencie P, Agencie P! Masz zrezygnować z tej misji. Są dużo ważniejsze sprawy, niż jakiś tam Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: Ej halo, ja tutaj jestem i słyszę, co mówisz. Major Monogram: Do bazy! Szybko! Bez odbioru. (Rozłącza się.) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, tak, tak, masz ważniejsze sprawy. (Pepe odlatuje.) Ale nie chcesz chociaż wiedzieć, dlaczego zniszczę fabrykę pieluch dla dorosłych. To naprawdę bardzo ciekawa historia. Pepe! Dundersztyc: Ej, no naprawdę, historia jest szalenie ciekawa! (Fretka szuka taty i wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wielki sterowiec.) Fretka: Tata! Gdzie on może być? Tata, chodź tu, musimy już iść! Fineasz: Ej Fretka, chcesz zobaczyć nasz... Fretka: TATA! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: No nic i tak to kiedyś zobaczy. Panie i dziewczęta, przedstawiam wam...(Odsłania sterowiec.) wielki sterowiec dopingujący! Ogniki: Na przód Fretka! Fineasz: Chodźcie, pokażę wam co i jak. (Wszyscy wchodzą do sterowca.) Po pierwsze, tutaj mamy mostek kapitański. Maszynownia, tu generujemy ekologiczną energię i ćwiczymy mięśnie łydek. (Zaczyna skakać w balonie sterowca.) A tutaj, drogie panie, możecie sobie wesoło skakać do woli! Wszyscy: (Zaczynają skakać.) Hihahhahah! (Ferb wchodzi do środka i zaczyna gwizdać oznajmująco.) Och, najwyższa pora odpalić to maleństwo. Izabela: Dziewczęta, pedałujemy. (Ogniki pracując na rowerach startują sterowiec.) (Fretka w ogródku szuka taty.) Fretka: TATA! (Carl w bazie przywraca Lawrence'owi pamieć.) Narrator: Przywracanie pamięci. 7% Proces trwa. Major Monogram: (Do Pepe) Dlatego właśnie pokierujesz tą zrobotyzowaną wersję pana Fletchera. (Pepe wchodzi do robota.) Niestety instrukcje obsługi mamy i wyłącznie po holendersku. (Podaje mu instrukcję.) Carl: (Podbiega do Agenta ze słownikami.) Ale mamy na szczęście słownik holendersko-francuski, słownik z francuskiego na nasze. Major Monogram: Powodzenia Agencie P. (Pepe zamyka robota.) Dobra, odpalaj robota. (Pepe tłumaczy zdania z instrukcji i odpala robota.) Carl: Włączył go. Sprawdź jak motoryka kończyn. (Pepe tłumaczy instrukcję i zaczyna ruszać robotem.) Tak, to chyba jest w porządku. Spróbuj coś powiedzieć. (Pepe tłumaczy instrukcje.) Robot Lawrence: W porządku Fretka, jeżeli twoja mama się zgodziła, to i ja się zgadzam. Głowa do góry, będzie dobrze. Major Monogram: Eee, czy on tylko tyle umie powiedzieć? Carl: W zestawie dodawali tylko kilka prostych zdań. Robot Lawrence: ładny wiatrak, prawda? Carl: Ach, co niepoprawni Holendrzy. Dobrze Agencie P, okaż emocje. (Kiedy Pepe chce włączyć emocje, robotowi wypada twarz.) Major Monogram: Aaaa! Carl: Oj, czasami, przeprasza, tak się zdarza. (Zaczepia z powrotem twarz.) Ciągle jeszcze nad tym pracuję. No i jest jak nowy. Major Monogram: Udało się w samą porę. Powodzenia Agencie P! Bez odbioru. (Pepe odlatuje w robocie.) (Na zawodach Fretka rozmawia przez telefon z mamą.) Fretka: Jak spotkasz tatę, to powiedz mu, że czekam w parku. Nie mogłam go znaleźć, więc przyszłam sama. Linda: (Siedzi w samochodzie w korku.) Ja też go nie widziałam. Właśnie do ciebie jadę. Stoję w korku, więc trochę to zajmie. Fretka: Jeśli tata się zaraz nie pojaw, to będę... (Pepe przylatuje w robocie.) Och, a już nie ważne, przyszedł. (Rozłącza się.) Chodź, musimy się zapisać. Lawrence: Jeżeli twoja mama się zgodziła, to i ja się zgadzam. Fretka: No dobra... (Ze sterowca) Fineasz: Dzień dobry panie i panowie. Przy mikrofonie Fineasz. Właśnie rozpoczyna się pierwsza konkurencja. Ojców i córek przeciąganie liny. Może mały doping dla naszej drużyny. (Ogniki zaczynają dopingować Fretkę, tworząc ze sterowca dyn z napisem ''pl. Na przód Fretka!.) Ogniki: Na przód! Narrator: Na przód Fretka. Fretka: (Zauważa sterowiec.) Tato patrz na niebo, Fineasz i Ferb lecą wielki sterowcem! Robot Lawrence: Jeżeli twoja mama się zgodziła, to i ja się zgadzam. Drużyny: Wszyscy razem ciągnąć! Mocno!(Zaczyna się pchanie liny.) Fretka: Ciągnij, dawaj tato! zaprzyj się piętami. (Robot zaczepia się piętami, ale przypadkowo wypadają mu ręce, ale zdąża je przyczepić i drużyna Fretki przegrywa i wpada do bagna.) Super i znów jesteśmy leszcze. Lawrence: W porządku Fretka. '' (Ze sterowca) Fineasz: Nasze drużyny przegrupowują się i przygotowują się do jedzenia placków z agrestem na czas. Każda drużyna ma dokładnie minutę na zjedzenia jak najwięcej. Bez używania dłoni! (Zawodnicy zaczynają jeść, a robot wciąga wszystkie ciasta i Pepe wykłada je z drugiej strony, co zauważa pewien chłopiec.) Chłopiec: Fu! (Następna konkurencja) Fineasz: (Ze sterowca) A teraz nasza ulubiona konkurencja. Międzypokoleniowe wykręcanie zwierząt z balonu. Mamy motyla, ślimaka, i węża, bardzo twórcze. Sędzie: (Obserwuje wiatrak z balonów robota Lawrence.) To jest, to jest ten no... Lawrence: Ładny wiatrak, prawda? Sędzia: Ale to nie jest jednak zwierzę z balonów, 0 punktów. (Odchodzi, a robot zaczyna się nagrzewać.) Fretka: Ale bezczelna, nie musiała być tak... (Zauważa zagotowanego Lawrence'a.) Tata? (Dotyka go i parzy się.) Aua! Ależ się zagotował. Przyniosę ci wody. (Odchodzi.) Major Monogram: (W komunikatorze w robocie) Agencie P, obawiam się, że pan robo-Fletcher trochę się przegrzał. Najwyraźniej Carl zapomniał zamontować chłodnicę. Carl (głos): Przepraszam Majorze. Major Monogram: Utrzymaj robota na chłodzie, dopóki Fletcher nie będzie gotowy. Fretka: (Przynosi wodę.) Masz, trzymaj. Trzeba dużo pić. Gdzie jest mama? (Odwraca się i dzwoni do mamy, kiedy Pepe leje do wnętrza robota wodę, by go ochłodzić.) Już tu dawno powinna być. Linda: (przez telefon) Fretka, jestem parę ulic stąd. Fretka: Och, szybciej, to zobaczysz jak Fineasz i Ferb... Linda: (przez telefon) Och, przepraszam cię, wjeżdżam w tunel, kończę. (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: (Do robota) Od razu lepiej wyglądasz. Chodź, idziemy rzucać balonem z wodą. (Dundersztyc leci w helikopterze do fabryki pieluch.) Dundersztyc: Jestem już prawie nad celem. Jeśli Agent dziobak mi nie przeszkodzi, to nikt mi już nie przeszkodzi. Hahahaha! (Fineasz zsuwa się na linie do publiczności.) Fineasz: (Do widza.)Przepraszam, może pan na chwile wstać i zaraz usiąść? Widz: Tak, chyba tak. (Podnosi się i siada i wszyscy robią falę.) Fineasz: No i świetnie, mamy falę! (Fretka i robot Lawrence biorą udział w rzucaniu balonem z wodą.) Fretka: Ostrożnie. Robot Lawrence: W porządku Fretka.(Mocno rzuca balonem.) Fretka: Woooo! świetnie nam idzie. (Robot wydłuża rękę i łapie balon.) Ładny chwyt! Major Monogram: (Przez komunikator w robocie.) Agencie P, przywróciliśmy pamięć panu Fletcherowi. Teraz-teraz musisz odwrócić uwagę dziewczynki. (Robot rzuca balon na daleki dystans, by Fretka nie patrzyła na wymianę.) Fretka: O-ow! Spokojnie tato, złapię, złapię! (Robot zamienia się z nieświadomym Lawrencem.) Carl: No, udało się. Dzięki, teraz na zawody. I przez płot! (Wpycha Lawrence'a na zawody i Pepe wychodzi z maszyny, a wszystko zauważa chłopiec.) Dobra robota. Chłopiec: Aaa! Carl: Nakryli nas, wiejmy stąd. Raz, raz, raz, raz... (Agencja odjeżdża w lodziarce.) (Na zawodach) Lawrence: Och-ooo. Moja głowa. Gdzie ja jestem? Fretka: (Przybiega z balonem.) Tato, tato! Złapałam balon i sędziowie dali nam punkty za najdłuższy rzut! Lawrence: To miło, ale gdzie my jesteśmy? Fretka': Na razie na drugim miejscu. No chodź! (Dundersztyc zbliża się do fabryki, przelatując nad zawodami.) Dundersztyc: Fabryka pieluch dla dorosłych. Będę nad swym celem dokładnie za..eee? Pięć mi...ho! (Przechyla rękę, by zobaczyć godzinę, ale przypadkowo rozlewa klej na helikopterze, który się niszczy.) O nie, to nie tak miało wyglądać. (Na zawodach rozpoczynają się biegi w workach.) Fineasz: A teraz ostatnia konkurencja. Na miejsca, gotowi, na przód! (Wszyscy startują.) Fretka: Dawaj tata, dalej! Bo wypadniemy z rytmu! Lawrence: Próbuję, ale... Aaaa... uuuu... Aaaaa (Tracą równowagę i opadają, a wszyscy ich wyprzedzają.) Beznadzieja, nie mamy szans. Lawrence: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. Fretka: Zapamiętałeś! Razem: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. (Wstają i zaczynają biec.) Fineasz: (Dzwoni do Izabeli.) Izabela, zaparkuj i przygotuj wszystkich do dopingowania. Izabela: Już się robi. (Ogniki zatrzymują sterowiec i schodzą drabinami, by dopingować Fretkę.) Fretka i Lawrence: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. (Helikopter Dundersztyca rozpada się.) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaa! Chciałbym przeżyć, przeżyć, przeżyć! (Upada na sterowiec Fineasza i Ferba.) Co jest? Przeżyłem! Woohooo! Au! (Zauważa spadające na niego części helikoptera.) O, Aaaa! (Spadają na niego części i mała śrubka przebija sterowiec, który odlatuje.) Niech cię dziobaku, choć to pewnie i tak nie twoja wina! (Wszyscy dopingują Fretkę.) Wszyscy: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. Wszyscy i Ferb: Raz dwa hop, raz dwa hop, Mam na nogach wór. Ten, kto ostatni, ten jest gbur. Fretka: Dawaj tato, dobrze! (Drużyna wyprzedza innych i wysuwa się na prowadzenie.) Lawrence: Patrz, wychodzimy na prowadzenie! Fretka: Na mecie jest mama! Fineasz: (Przez tubę) Na przód Fretka! na przód tata! Na przód Fretka! Na przód tata! Ogniki: (Jako cheerleaderki) Na przód Fretka! (Fretka i Lawrence wygrywają.) Linda: Brawo kochani! Ale jestem z was dumna! (Linda, Fretka i Lawrence się przytulają.) Fretka: Mamo, było super! Linda: Fretka patrz! Sędzia: Zwycięzcy to - Fretka Flynn i jej tata Lawrence. Fretka i Linda: Whoooo! Lawrence: Hura! (Widzowie wiwatują.) Sędzia: A oto puchar dla zwycięzców. (Wręcza im puchar.) Fretka: Dziękuję. I tobie tato też. Lawrence: Wiesz Fretka, nie bardzo pamiętam co się dziś wydarzyło, ale ten moment na pewno zapamiętam. (Przytula Fretkę.) (Pepe podchodzi do Fineasza.) Fineasz: O, tutaj jesteś. Chłopiec: (do Pepe) Czekaj, czy ja cię już wcześniej nie widziałem? Major Monogram: (Na monitorze w agencji zauważa zajście.) Carl, szykuj maszynę do czyszczenia pamięci. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2